


Reality Hurts

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV First Person, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Arthur comes home to his shitty house, but at least he had someone to talk to.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reality Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this is a pretty heavy fic, and I only wrote it because I had a bad day.

I hate this fucking house.

I hate coming home every night to this pigsty of a living room. I hate looking at the sight of my pathetic excuse of a father who drowns himself in alcohol and smokes his cigars that I’m forced to breathe. If I’m lucky enough, he wouldn’t notice I’m here and yell at the top of his lungs at me. 

I hate that all my brothers got to leave without me. I hate how much they despise me for having a mother who loved him more than anything. It wasn’t my fault their mum abandoned them and left them, but just because I’m their step-brother, it doesn’t mean they have to do the same. Do they really despise me that much? Are they actually happy they left me with this asshole?

I hate eating leftover pizza from the cafeteria I hid for dinner. I hate tensing up every time he slams the door somewhere while I do my homework. I hate it when I check my phone and see the class groupchat babbling nonsense, reminding me I live the shittiest life out of everyone in World Academy. The worst part? They don’t know. No one knows but they all hate me for being the boring, bitter, and bossy student counsil president who got voted as a joke.

Okay, I admit that part is true, but so what? I don’t care if they think of me that way, I don’t care if they hate me. I deserve it. I was born like this. I was born to be hated. So I don’t fucking care if they do.

I don’t fucking care.

I really don’t...

But he does.

“Hey, Arthur!” his voice boomed from the screen, “How are you?”

I was careful to wear headphones whenever he talks, lest my dad comes in and throws my laptop of the window (trust me, I learned from experience) 

“I’m doing well,” I replied. 

“Gee, it’s been a while since you logged in, y’know? I was kinda worried you forgot about me, haha!”

“Why would I? You’re all I ever have.” 

Alfred laughed, his cute cheeks flushing pink, I wonder if it’s possible to tell him I love how his eyes sparkle. 

“Aww, you’re too sweet, Arthur!” he giggled, “Gosh, I’m so flustered, what do I say?”

I don’t know how much time had passed, I didn’t even realize the clock hit 12 until I looked away from the screen. Yawning, I told Alfred, “Sorry, I have to leave.”

“Aww, really? That sucks.” He pouted and crossed his arms like a little child would do. It’s adorable.

“I’ll always come back anyway, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, I know you will.” He went closer to the screen, resting his palm onto it. I’ve never noticed how shiny his honey-blonde hair was. His sky blue eyes looked at me with a soft gaze, smiling softly at me with pale, pink lips, “I wish I could join you, just for once. I’d like to actually be there.”

I don’t know if he really meant that, or if there was something more than that, but I whispered, “I wish you were real too.”

With that, I closed the dating sim. 

I closed the laptop and laid on my bed, restless and awake. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. A dating sim. I’m coping with a dating sim.

But...it felt real. It made me feel like I’m listened to. I felt like I had a real friend. I felt...

It didn’t take long for the tears to spill, my chest ached for something, but all I can do is hug this pillow tightly.

How pathetic. Of all the things I do in my shithole of a life, I fall for a program. A fake plaything. It’s no wonder I’m alone; my expectations for friendship were too high. Congratulations, Arthur Kirkland, you’ve made yourself a loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thanks for reading!  
> I might make this an au cus I’ve been thinking of dating sim alfred for a long while lol.


End file.
